When Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo's Worlds collide
by DaggerPrince
Summary: We all wonder what would happen ... right? It is one of life's Many questions... What would happen if Naruto met Luffy, or Luffy met Ichigo... Well ask no more! Having near death experiences, Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo see strange unexplained ghosts. They continue their lives, but what happened is always nagging at their minds. I Don't Own Naruto, One Piece, Or Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

_**What will happen after the war? After Naruto and Sauske's unavoidable dramatic battle? This is what I think could happen.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Obviously. **

Naruto fell to his knee breathing hard. Sauske was in no better shape. They had come to an unspoken agreement that now was a good time for a pause in the battle, but both kept an uneasy eye on the other,

Naruto's feelings through the entire battle had been tried almost past their limits, before this fight he had just defeated Madara/Tobi/whoever and Sauske came strolling along and ,being _Nobel, _challenged him to a duel. Of course Naruto accepted, but was not at his strongest.

But Sauske soon found out that things are not as they used to be. No more is Naruto the talent less brat that he expected, he was now a deadly opponent and one to be respected for it.

"Sauske," Naruto said.

Sauske looked up, through their battle he had come to see Naruto as an equal. Even though exhausted he had the fighting power to keep up and possibly defeat Sauske. _Good thing I chose now to fight him, _Sauske thought, _If he was at full power, I would be dead._

"Do you remember what I said that day at the bridge?" Naruto asked.

Sauske didn't respond, but stared intently at the blonde.

"I stand by it, " Naruto continued, "I think you know the outcome of this battle. Please Sauske, lets stop this and go back to the village." He finished pleadingly.

"Would you stop saying that?" Sauske said slightly annoyed, "I need to avenge my brother and right now is my best chance. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You were lucky to not even know if you had any siblings let alone know them. And you certainly don't know the pain of finding out that the village you protected loyally are the ones responsible for your brother's pain."

Naruto had his eyes shut in a expressionless mask. He opened his eyes and looked up with a mixture of determination and frutration running through his head.

"And then you can't forget that he had also killed your parents. Your whole family..." Sauske's voice was heavy with emotion.

"Then let us help!" Naruto interrupted, "The village isn't your enemy, the head of the Anbu sounds like he was and you already killed him! The people don't know anything. They are the innocent we must protect."

Try as he might, Naruto couldn't make Sauske see.

Their was only one way now.

"I must destroy the village hidden in the leaves." Sauske said, making his sharingon appear.

"I can't let you do that!" Naruto screamed in frustration.

"NEITHER CAN WE! OUR YOUTH WON'T ALLOW IT!" Guy screamed.

Naruto and Sauske looked up the hill and saw Naruto's reinforcements. Kakashi, Guy, Garra, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Iruka, konohamaru, Sai, Shino, Sakura... everyone.

The group ran down the hill with a loud battle cry. Naruto turned toward Sauske. He knew that he must save Sauske on his own.

Naruto made a rasangon.

Sauske made a chidori.

They jumped at the same time not speaking a word. There was a moment that Naruto could see everything in slow motion. They were high in the air with the reinforcements closing in, but not close enough. Their arms were outstretched with their jutsus inches apart, both with the faces of determination. Then a blinding white light erupted when they hit making everyone stop and shield their eyes.

They looked up to see Naruto and Sauske crouched opposite with their backs at each other, one hand outstretched and one limp at their side.

Sauske coughed blood and fell forward.

"Looks like you won this time Naruto," Sauske said.

"You know Sauske," Naruto said, "I was always jealous of you." They were in the place where only great shinobe meet.

Sauske's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected this.

"In my eyes, you had everything, Skills, talent, Girls, even the respect of the whole village." Naruto said, a small smile on his face. "And I always told myself that if I could only defeat you, then I would definitely become Hokage and everyone would finally accept me. I wouldn't be _that_ kid anymore. I wouldn't be a disease or a thing that you must hate and ignore. I would be loved, cherished, and respected."

Sauske was shocked into silence.

"And then we were on a team together. We fought, laughed, trained, and hurt as a team and I got to know you. I realized that maybe we were the same. Just two lonely kids who didn't know what to feel." Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"Why?" Sauske asked. "I've wanted to know one thing. When I left you followed. When I tried to kill Sakura, you forgave me. Why?"

"Because," Naruto answered, " We're brothers. Its what we do."

Sauske had a look of enlightenment. He remembered his Genien days with Naruto and Sakura and realized that Naruto was right.

Sauske closed his eyes and a smile crept on his face.

" I guess I've been looking for a brother to hard to realize," Sauske said looking up. "that one was in front of me this whole time."

As the golden light started to fade, The two clapped arms with looks of finally understanding each other and small smiles, knowing what was to come.

Then they woke up to pain.

Naruto was lying on his back with rain pouring on his face. He slowly became aware of things around him and found he couldn't move. He felt a searing pain that felt like flames on his chest and cried out.

Then he heard footsteps and felt relief in the scorching pain that consumed him. After a few seconds sound came back and he heard voices.

"... Now!"

"Naruto! Wake up! Wake up!" Was that Iruka?

He slowly cracked open his eye lids and saw that it wasn't rain he felt, but tears. Sakura was crouched over him and a green haze crept out of her hands onto his chest.

"Stay with us Naruto. Don't close your eyes." Kakashi ordered.

"S-Sauske, where.." Naruto stammered.

"He is alright, don't worry about a thing." Sakura said.

Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, but realized that Naruto had enough to worry about right now and it was unnecessary to put him through that right now.

Naruto felt his eye lids grow heavier and sheer will-power was all that kept them open.

"Th-a-at's a relief." He murmured, " S-so tired." He closed his eyes for a moment, but then felt the shaking on his shoulder again and yells, so he opened them once more.

"Naruto! Stop talking!" Sakura commanded.

Naruto was silent for a moment, If Sakura was acting like this, then it must not be good.

"How is... battle?" He managed to get out.

"Its over, we won. Now shut up dork or i'll pumble ya." Sakura said, new tears escaping her closed eyes.

Naruto looked at Iruka. He felt his strength ebb away and knew he didn't have much time left. He could'n't talk above a whisper.

"Iruka sensei," He whispered. Iruka leaned closer. "Tell them all thanks for believing in me and caring what happens to me. You all never know how much it means to me that all of you came to help me." Naruto gasped for air. "Thank you for... being... my..."

Naruto felt himself slipping away. His head rolled up and he saw everyone else crowded around him, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura, looking concerned and hysterical and knew that if the positions were reversed, he would probably be right next to his friend.

He felt a surge of warmth fill his heart and at that moment, felt nothing but the peaceful joy. He felt his feelings mirrored back to him from every one in that group, and on the battle field as well.

He felt himself go deeper and deeper the world getting smaller and smaller. He did not feel the shakes or hear the screams anymore. All he felt was peace overtake him and was going to surrender to it.

**"Are you giving up Naruto?" **A loud and familiar voice boomed in his ear.

Naruto was in his dream scape staring up at the nine tailed fox. The other tailed beasts were filing in and Naruto was confused.

"What are they doing here?" He asked.

**"No time for that now. Do you wish do die Naruto?" **They said in unison.

Naruto thought for a moment then responded. "Do I have a choice?"

The beasts nodded and Naruto thought for another long moment closing his eyes.

"I need to go back." He said firmly. "The others are there and... I have promises to keep."

The nine tales laughed and a blue light surrounded first him, then the others,it then collected in the middle and turned a color Naruto couldn't describe, then burst toward him.

Naruto felt breath become easier.

He felt himself relax and become limp.

Then, the feeling of being apart of his body took control and soon it wasn't a feeling, but a sensation ans soon could see himself laying on the ground with a defeated looking Sakura staring blankly at his body.

Everyone else around him looked shocked and tears freely fell from their eyes. Naruto realized that someone was missing... Ino!

She was leaning over Sauske a bit off from him, and was busy fighting tears herself. Sauske was breathing and was what looked like sleeping. Naruto could feel that Sauske was still alive and laughed, _You don't think I would really kill you, do you Sauske? _Naruto said. But no one seemed to hear him.

Suddenly Sakura said something Naruto couldn't hear and the others quickly rushed closer so that he could no longer see anyone's face.

A light appeared next to Naruto. Normally, this would freak him out, but now it was almost like he was expecting it.

"Well looks like your mother and I must wait a bit longer, huh? Naruto?"

Naruto looked to it and lit up in a smile. "Yeah, sorry...Dad."

Minato laughed softly, "Don't worry Naruto, we both want you to wait a good long while before coming to meet us."

Naruto put his hand behind his head laughing.

"But Naruto, remember, there are worse foes than Tobi." Minato said seriously.

Suddenly, an older boy appeared faintly next to Minato. He wore a yellow unbuttoned vest with a hudge x scar in the middle of his chest. Another scar was under his eye and a straw hat covered his black hair.(cough Luffy cough)

Then another boy with ginger hair appeared so they were facing each other in a triangle. He was wearing black robes and carried a black sword.(yes, it is Ichigo.)

They looked as stunned as Naruto, but they soon disappeared.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked Minato.

"Men who can relate to you Naruto. Remember them well." Minato said.

As suddenly as he had appeared, Minato disappeared, and Naruto was back in the peacefulness of sleep.

Somewhere On The Grand Line

Luffy woke up quickly. He was sprawled on the deck with Brook on his right.

He coughed up water and spit it out like a whale. Then, looking around him, he saw Chopper tending to Brook and Nami, Robin, Ussop, Franky, Zoro, and Sanji, who was soaking wet, looked annoyed. He sat up.

"Idiot!" A female voice screamed. Luffy felt a hand come down on his head hard and was lying on his back again.

"Oi, Nami! That hurt!" He wined.

"NEXT TIME WE SHOULD LEAVE YOU ON THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!" Nami screamed her sharp teeth showing demonically.

"But, Miss Nami the fish was huge!" Brook said like this explained everything.

"Yes! It was..." Luffy was on his elbows now, but was suddenly unable to speak.

A shirtless figure stood on the other side of _The Sunny _Who wore an orange hat.

"Ace..." Luffy managed to say.

Everyone was looking at Luffy confused.

"What?" Robin asked looking to were Luffy was staring along with everyone else.

Luffy continued to stare at Ace.

"He looks like he's seen a ghost." Zoro said looking back at Luffy.

"Is he joking around?" Chopper asked.

Sanji shook his head, "I don't think so... Ace is very important to him." Sanji said.

"Hey Luffy, are you ok? Ussop asked, getting concerned.

Luffy was breathing heavily now and it was getting harder to stay on his elbows. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and fell back.

"Whats going on?" Zoro asked/yelled.

Chopper was immediately in motion checking Luffy's pulse and then saw the cut on his arm.

Chopper then looked horrified.

"Get him to my room now!" Chopper shouted.

The crew sprung into action, Franky grabbing the unconscious Luffy and ran into _The Sunny _Quickly followed by Chopper and Usopp.

"Put him on the bed!" Chopper said, grabbing his equipment and getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy felt an uncomfortable feeling that he was falling. He tried to open his eyes, but something kept him from doing so. He heard screaming and hurried footsteps. then he felt himself being lifted upward and bounced around.

Then he was set gently on a soft surface, and more voices.

Then unrest fullness filled his head as he sank further and further into unconsciousness.

_Wake up... open... eyes... _He yelled at himself in his head.

But then a blinding light surrounded him and he shielded his eyes from the glare.

When he looked, he breath caught in his throat.

_Ace._

Portgus D. Ace stood in front of Luffy, but Luffy wasn't shocked for long. His signature smile crossed his features and he laughed.

"What are you doing here!" He asked, "Wait, what am I doing here?"

Luffy looked around, but all he could see was black.

"Hey, Luffy," Ace said. Then he jumped on Luffy and dug his nuckles into Luffy's scull. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" Ace yelled.

"Ouch! Hey! Cut it out!" Luffy whined.

Ace let go, but had to turn around so White beard's mark was showing, to hide the small smile that took his features. Luffy sat down.

"Wait," Luffy said taking a minuet to think, "Oh yeah that's right! Hey Ace, whats going on? I was fine , then I was here! Am I dead?" He asked bluntly.

Ace turned around to look at Luffy giving him a serious look. "You almost died you knuckle head, twice in a row! I swear... I don't want to see you again for the next ninety years you idiot!" Ace screamed.

"Ok!" Luffy said simply with his signature smile. Ace sighed and looked relieved.

"Ace," Luffy said. The brim of his hat hid his eyes. "I'm.."

"Don't." Ace said, "Hey come on, there's something you need to see."

Luffy didn't get up, he need to say something.

"Ace, It took a while, but I think I finally learned how to live without you." Luffy said.

Ace's eyes lit up and a smile took his features. This may sound harsh, but to Ace, it was the best thing he could possibly hear from Luffy.

Luffy got up and smiled at his big brother who grinned back.

Suddenly, two beams of light came in front of Luffy and Ace. The beams formed into men, one was a spiky blonde with a orange and black fighting suit and a headband around his forehead. (Naruto)

The other man had orange spiky hair and black robes (Ichigo)

"Remember them Luffy, it will be important later." Ace said sternly to Luffy.

"Right." Luffy said, for once actually doing as he was told.

Ace nodded and put his hand on Luffy's shoulder as he disappeared.

"Be careful out there, and think once and a while." Ace's parting words rang in the air as the light began to fade and Luffy came back to his senses.

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. _What in the world was that? _He thought.

He had just witnessed two guys and two souls have tearful reunions and then were both told to remember his face. _Am I supposed to remember them?_

He got up and splashed water on his face and decided to talk to Rukia about it later. Right now, he had school to get ready for and breakfast downstairs in which if he missed, his sisters would most likely bite his head off.

**Ok, I know Its shorter, but when I wrote this I had to cut it off at this point or there would be a major cliff hanger... and I'm not saying there still won't be *Evil laugh***

**So the next chapter shall be longer.- Period.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo walked down the street leading away from his house. His dad was sprawled on the sidewalk after his latest attempt to suprise on his son which, of course, never succeeded.

Ichigo was a block away when Chad, a very tall guy around Ichigo's age, came barreling toward him

"What's up?" Ichigo asked alarmed. Chad looked like he ran a long distance.

"Hollow," Chad stuttered, "In the park,"

Ichigo sprang into action. He ran back home and, once in his room, used the substitute badge to bring out his reaper form.

He ran outside and followed Chad to the park. To the public it looked like only Chad was madly weaving through the early morning walkers, but to those whose spirit energy was unlocked, Ichigo was shadowing the human sasquatch.

Uryu fired arrow after arrow at the black beast, But nothing seemed to faze it. He blew off another bomb trap and it only served as to make the creature angrier.

Ichigo ran up and stood beside the panting Quincy.

"Whats the situation?" Ichigo asked.

"Really Ichigo, I think that's a bit obvious." Uryu said as they dodged the Hollow's hand.

A loud crash hit the pavement and several cars flew into the air, their alarms blaring.

"That's a shame." Chad said as he watched a particularly shiny one become a pile of twisted and dented parts.

"Well looks like that guy woke up on the wrong side of the sand this morning." Ichigo stated, taking cover behind an upturned rock.

The hollow howled and Ichigo jumped at the creature. Not wasting time with cutting off the arms or legs, Ichigo went straight for the white mask that was where the face would be.

Ichigo pulled down his polished-looking black sword and the hollow let out a final shriek before dying a second time.

Ichigo arrived at class late for the second time in two days and was awarded looks and i'm-Not-looking-but-secretly-am stares.

The teach, of course, was used to this behavior by now and had him take a seat and class began at an exceptionally slow pace, but Ichigo didn't mind# In fact, it was a relief to only worry about school work and not who is going to try to kill me next.

But of course, like all good feelings, it had to end at some point.

** The village hidden in the leaves#**

Naruto woke up to the smell of medicine and plastic. He was at the hospital.

Then sound came to him and he heard soft murmuring around him, but no shuffling or any movement was audible. He was in a room full of deadly ninja.

His hearing was coming back.

"... No, it's got to be him."

" I'll bet he freaks."

"Totally!"

"Nahh, he's gonna be cool about it."

The room was silent for a moment, then the room burst into laughter.

"Good on Sai!"

"Shut up!" Two voices said at once, and the sound of pounding might have been louder than the actual crime.

Naruto heard the shuffling of feet and grumbling as the offenders were herded out of the room and into the area outside.

Soon, only Naruto was left in the quiet room.

He opened his eyes and tried to see straight, but the room spun in and out of focus, so he closed them once more and tried again with better results.

When he was able to focus again, he found he could only see half of the room because a light blue curtain was drawn down the middle and illuminated by the faint moonlight coming from the window.

_What happened? _He asked himself.

As if to answer his question, he recalled his fight with Madara, then his fight with Sauske, then the crazy dream.

_Was it a dream?_

Naruto shook his head. After all that happened in his life, was it so hard to believe that he could see his father? Or those strange men?

Naruto didn't know# But he could hear sleep call his name and gave into it willingly.

He woke up the next morning to an empty room.

He stretched and got out of bed, finding he was in the hospital clothing.

Naruto sighed and opened the window, and climbed out.

He jumped the rooftops and was almost to his building, when he noticed that everyone was going the same way.

_That's weird... _He thought, and hurried the rest of the way home.

He quickly changed and looked in the mirror.

He still had bandages visible on his face and hands, and more around his stomach.

He looked like a mummy.

He shrugged and made his way outside once more.

He followed the crowd to a big clearing, just under the hokage heads.

A large piece of fabric covered something and Granny Hokage herself was standing next to it.

She waited a bit longer for everyone to come, and then began her speech.

"As most of us probably know, there was a great battle that had taken place not a week ago." She said.

_How long was I out?_

"And it was war! I am commemorating this statue to the men a women who gave their lives so that we may live in peace."

She pulled off the cloth and everyone let out a great cheer.

The statue was large# It had a plaque on the bottom, recounting what happened during the battle and on the statue itself, were faces.

There was so many of them, men and women...

"You may notice," The hokage continued, "That most of these faces are not of this village# That is because they are from all the hidden villages. A certin ninja named Naruto Uvumaki, Has shown time and time again that it shouldn't matter where your born from, or how your treated. You can become a great shinobi, no matter what. He has also showed me, that you can be friends with anyone. So can we? I think we can. The four hidden villages have decided to keep the alliance and join together our resources. From now on, no matter where your from, you will always be welcome in all the villages!"

The crowd erupted in cheering. Naruto was beyond words, this was it# He had helped to achieve peace# He had a feeling there was eventually going to be joined government, but walk before you run.

He was turning around to head back home, when a voice he knew so well, called his name.

"Naruto! what are you doing here?" Sakura called storming toward him#

"Just going for a walk#" Naruto said carefully.

Sakura didn't answer. Instead she grabbed Naruto by his shirt and dragged him back to the hospital.

She grumbled all the way there about how irresponsible he was and blah blah blah Naruto was tuning it out after a while.

When she made sure he was safely in his room ad going to stay in bed, she turned around by the door way and before she left, she looked back at the now sleeping Naruto, and smiled.

**Somewhere on the grand line**

Luffy woke up to screaming, hugging, and hitting.

"Idiot! you went and got yourself a deadly disease from your so called giant fish that you almost drown for!" Zoro laughed himself out of his chair.

"WE ARE LEAVING YOU ON THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!" Nami yelled and stormed out of the room.

Luffy smiled and said, "You probably should have!" and laughed along with everyone, excluding Robin who had a thoughtful expression.

Eventually, Chopper was finally able to kick everyone out yelling, "He needs to sleep!"

He managed to get most of the rowdy group out, but missed the silent chef in the corner.

Luffy was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Hey Luffy, want something to eat?" Asked Sanji already thinking he knew the answer, he was planning on what to make...

"I'm not hungry." Luffy said, and he rolled over so he was turned toward the wall.

Sanji paused before leaving.

This wasn't like Luffy.

Sanji decided to see how he was in the morning before he got concerned.

"Alright, see ya!" Sanji called on his way out.

_Ace# What did you mean? Ahh! Its hurting my head! _

Another thought occurred to Luffy, _Was it even real?_

Luffy gave a sigh of frustration and kicked his covers off.

He got up and opened the door to the deck.

He slowly made his way to the mast and leaned against it, dropped down, and leaning his head back.

He was unnerved by what had happened, but he also felt a little relieved# Ace wasn't mad at him# This would normally be enough to make Luffy fine again, but Ace didn't make Luffy do something for no reason in the past. Luffy knew that there was always reason behind all of Ace's decisions, so what was here?

Luffy didn't know.

He sighed. All he could do was hope that he would eventually find out. And Luffy was ok with that.

Luffy yawned and got up again and was about to head to his room, but someone big and tall grabbed Luffy by his shirt and walked over to sick-bay.

"Oi, Chopper!" Luffy said, "I..."

"Shut up." Chopper said in his deeper voice. And put Luffy back in the bed.

Luffy yawned and fell asleep immediately

** Ok, there was chapter three!**

** I hope all the grammar was correct In all my chapters So until I can get the time to check that, pretend its right!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR OPINION COUNTS! I won't know how well/ Bad I'm doing unless someone tells me so Criticize away!**

**Also, If anyone has any ideas for pairings, include it in your review or PM me. There is a whole new world of possibilities, NARUTO and ONE PIECE AND BLEACH are all combined so the sky is the limit! **

_-Daggerprince_


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize for how long its taking for the characters to meet up, but I want to make it not so BOOM you know? Anyway, the story is going to pick up._

** The Soul Society **

"They're incredibly unstable sir." A man said from his desk. He was reviewing charts from an inter-dimensional test run, and was quite worried from the results.

"It's not my call. It's an order from higher up." Answered the lead worker for this assignment.

"What would the captain want with..." The man's rant was interrupted by the worker.

"Higher."

"You mean...?" The man's face was full of shock.

The worker nodded and got back to work.

The other man quickly read faster with new resolve to make it perfect.

** Somewhere on the Grand line**

Luffy yawned and stretched out on the deck patting his belly.

He had just had breakfast and was overjoyed to find all his favorite dishes waiting for him when he woke up.

The now large Luffy pulled his hat over his eyes to block the sun and took a mid- morning nap to let his food digest.

Zoro was in his crow's nest like usual when he saw his captain lying there unguarded.

_Perfect... _He thought as he saw Ussop grab a water balloon from a bucket._ What could possibly go wrong?  
_

Ussop peaked out from behind a near-by barrel, his weapon of water in his hand.

Nami was on her way to the kitchen, ignoring Luffy completely.

Suddenly, water drenched her hair and she stopped in her tracks.

Ussop turned white.

_HOW COULD I MISS? Maybe if I just stay here... _ His thought process was interrupted when the sun was blocked out.

_Did we go under a cloud?_ He thought hopefully, but much to his greatest fears, there standing not inches from him, was one ticked off dangerous women.

"USSOP!" She yelled after the now dead man.

"Ahhh!" He screamed as he ran for his life.

The day passed quickly and before the crew knew it, they were all gathering in the kitchen for lunch.

Once they were done with fifths, they got down to business.

"Where are we at Miss navigator?" Robin asked.

"We're near an island, about another day away." Nami responded confidently.

"Can we go faster?" The captain whined.

"I suppose I could use the coup de burst." Franky suggested.

"Or we could use the wind dile." Sanji said.

"Why do you want to get there so fast anyway?" Zoro asked quizzically.

"A hunch." Luffy said.

"What hunch?" Zoro demanded. Usually when his captain had a 'hunch', Something was up. But Lufy seemed to be the only one in the know right now.

Luffy beamed, "The one Ace told me about!" He said causally, and went back to stuffing his face.

The talking and laughter abruptly halted.

The crew gave each other confused looks.

"When did Ace tell you about your hunch?" Brook asked carefully.

Luffy thought for a moment while he swallowed his food.

"Umm. Was it yesterday? Wait, how long was I out?" He asked.

"A day." Chopper supplied.

"Then two days ago." Luffy said, proud he figured it out.

"WHAT?" The crew screamed.

**The Village Hidden In the Leaves**

Naruto jumped from tree to tree.

He needed to go out and stretch his legs for once instead of being inside the boring white walled room while everyone else went on cool missions and didn't have to stare at a wall.

He jumped to the training ground and saw a figure sitting on a bench near by.

Naruto stopped and debated on weather or not to keep going this way when something caught his eye, the uchia mark was on the back of the figure's shirt.

"Oh, hey Sauske!" Naruto called.

Sauske didn't look around, "Hey," He replied.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and walked up to him.

"Didn't recognize you there, how are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"Fine. How are you?" Sauske said, still not turning around.

Naruto got up to him, "Good I..." Naruto stopped talking.

A bandage covered Sauske's right eye and mummified his right arm.

Naruto laughed.

"Looks like we both got the same idea!" Naruto managed to get out and threw his head back laughing.

Sauske also chuckled, though a bit less animated than naruto.

When they both calmed down, they sat quietly for a moment.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.  
"The Hokage has accepted me back to the village, though I wont be able to take missions outside the village for a while, and got off easy with a one month no mission punishment." Sauske said.

"That's now fair! You were under the influence of..." Naruto started.

"Well, Not all of it," Sauske admitted, "I wouldn't have been able to kill him if I hadn't broken out of his control."

"Anyway, I think I got off pretty light compared to some." Sauske said simply.

Naruto allowed that and was about to say more, when three ninja jumped out of the trees.

"Got you!" Sakura called and jumped in front of the boys.

Kakashi and Sai stood off a bit to the side with a sweat drop as Sakura pounded the boys for leaving, being irresponsible...ect.

"Come on, lets go back." Kakashi eventually said.

"No!," Naruto said. He was sick and tired of being told of what he could and could not do. He stood firmly in place. He defeated Pain for pete's sake! He was not going to be ordered around like a dog!

From the surprised faces around him, he realized he had said this out loud.

He was surprised himself, he hadn't felt that way before...

A light suddenly appeared next to him

_This is too familiar... _He thought.

"What the.." Sauske said as he shielded his eye from the glare.

When the light disappeared, a small breeze was all that remained of the five ninja.

**Finally! Sorry I was gone a day, but a bad storm came a took away my ****internet :(.**

**But anyway, just to clear things up, Naruto's uncharacteristic outburst was part of something bigger so don't freak! I know the character!**

**Also, I haven't gotten anything from you guys about pairings so please please comment before the story gets too far along!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!**

_-Daggerprince_


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere on the Grand Line**

"...and so you think that this... vision warned you about... something?" Zoro confirmed skeptically.

"Yup!" Luffy said.

"And now we need to go to the next island quickly because...?" Franky said.

Luffy shrugged, "I don't know, just a feeling I guess." He said, "What are you doing?"

Chopper was standing next to Luffy, a hand/hoof on his forehead.

"No temperature... Ussop?" Chopper said.

No response.

"Where is Mr. Ussop?" Brook asked.

As if on cue, a cry was heard outside, "Help!"

The straw hats ran outside and looked overboard.

The Sniper was swimming for dear life next to the boat.

"Finally someone heard! Get me out of here!" Ussop gulped, "I found Luffy's Fish."

A huge sea king was hunting towards the ship.

Once it was all over and Nami gave Ussop another beating, the straw hats filled the wet crew member in.

"Really?" Ussop said incredulously.

"Umm hmm." Luffy said half asleep.

"Then what..." Ussop's question was never finished, because just then, five people landed on deck... from the sky.

**The Soul Society**

"That's basically it." Ichigo finished.

Renji scratched his head and leaned back against the wall.

Rukia looked deep in thought, while Captain Kyoraku hid his smile behind his signature hat's brim.

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, and Captain Kyoraku stood in a hall. The non-shinigami had run into the trio when they entered the soul society.

Ichigo had explained his strange dream the second time and was waiting paitently for an answer.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo paused a moment before answering, "It felt too real to be a dream." He said.

"Well I for one..." Renji started.

"Please stand next to Ichigo." Kyoraku said.

"What are you..."

"Now."

The group, excluding the captain, took a step toward a confused Ichigo.

"Closer."

Another step.

"Have fun!" The hat wearing Captain said before running full speed away.

"What is..." Ichigo started, but suddenly a blinding white surrounded them.

Ichigo had the strange feeling of falling, when he realized it wasn't a feeling, he was really falling full force to an Island.

**Yes yes I know its short, but I wanted to put something up today. I promise there will be a long one tomorrow. **

_-Daggerprince_


	6. Chapter 6

**Some were On The Grand Line**

"Are they dead?" Luffy asked.

The five strangers were laying on the deck unconscious with the straw hat crew surrounding them.

"Should we wake them?" Robin said.

"I don't think so..." Zoro said.

"Well, they're alive." Chopper stated happily, but two of them look wounded.

The conversation ceased when the white haired one with half his face covered opened his eye.

He automatically jumped up and looked alarmed.

The brown haired pale boy soon jumped next to him on the far side of the deck, but when the noticed the still out three, they jumped back to stand in a defensive position in between the now clustered Crew.

"You ok Sai?" The white haired one asked, not taking his eyes off the watching crew.

Sai nodded, "How about you Kakashi?"

"Can't complain too much, it appears we're alive." Kakashi said.

A soft groan came from the sleeping three and a bubble gum colored girl stood up and rubbed her head, then helped one of the bandaged boys, dark- haired wearing a blue shirt.

"Whats going on?" She asked confused.

Meanwhile, Sanji was deeply in love.

"Hello my!-" Sanji was hit across the boat and into the sea by his new 'love'. Even Nami was impressed.

"Don't mess with me! Cha!" She yelled. As he pulled himself back onto the boat.

Suddenly, the spiky blonde stirred. He had been lying face down and now groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Ouch! What the..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Then his eyes locked with Luffy's, each mirrored the same surprised look.

Everyone else seemed too worried with the standing people.

"Alright, lets just calm down and put the swords away." Kakashi said, trying to be diplomatic.

Zoro just laughed ruefully, "Fat chance." He said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

"I'm afraid I can only answer one of your questions." Sai said.

"We are ninja from the village hidden in the leaves." He said, lowering his defenses slightly.

"Your turn." Kakashi said, kuni raised.

"Straw hat pirates, and for your..." Nami was interrupted with a loud bang.

Naruto jumped at the same time the boy he saw in his dream did.

"Gum Gum pistol!" The strawhatted boy screamed.

"Rasangon!" Naruto said at the same time.

They collided at the same time and a strong wind blew from them.

They jumped back and studied each other, then flew forward, fists raised.

"Gum gum Gatling!" He said, and a barrage of fists flew through the air toward Naruto.

Naruto dodged most of them, but got hit a few times, forming a few bruises.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said, making the hand sign.

Puffs of smoke appeared around Naruto, and clones of himself jumped at their opponent.

He punched and kicked at them, and found that he could hit one once and it would disappear, but couldn't dodge them all.

Soon, they were at it again, attacking one another full force.

The others watched with curious expressions, temporarily forgetting their distrust.

"HE IS GOING TO WRECK THE SHIP!What is that idiot doing!" Sakura and Nami screamed at the same time.

They both closed their eyes in anger and stood next to each other.

"You too huh?" Nami said.

"Yup, men are stupid." Sakura confirmed.

They were about to stalk forward, when Zoro stopped them.

"What do you think your doing?" Demanded Nami.

Zoro didn't answer. He knew it couldn't be explained, to girls anyway.

But Luffy and the blonde one weren't really trying to kill one another, they were testing. If you looked closely, you could see the hint of a smile on their faces.

Sakura and Nami looked at each other, then at Zoro.

"Men." Sakura explained, and slumped in defeat.

Nami nodded and also slumped.

"The human race is doomed." Nami said gloomily.

Sauske, Ussop and Sai sweat dropped at them.

Sakura nodded.

Luffy and Naruto were at a stand still, both with dodged punches and their fists inches away from the other.

Then they cracked up laughing.

This threw everyone but Kakashi and Zoro in loops.

"Nice punch you have there!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! Its stronger than a pistol!" Luffy explained., "Cool ball of light thingy, and those other yous! Did you eat a devil fruit?"

"Whats that?" Naruto asked.

"Aww, you know, those fruits that if you eat you gain special abilities but can't swim in the water anymore." Luffy tried.

Naruto looked confused, "What?"

"Where did you get that headband?" Luffy asked, stars in his eyes.

"My village..." Naruto started.

"What island? Can I get one? Is the village big? No, no wait. Is there meat there?" Luffy said.

By this time, Naruto was backed up with his hands raised. "You lost me..." He said.

"Is. There. Meat?" Luffy asked.

"Umm... yeah I guess so." Naruto said.

"Cool! I have to stop by there." Luffy said.

"Sure, Im sure Granny wouldn't mind visitors...Wait, I just realized, I don't know your name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage." Naruto said, his thumb pointed at himself.

"My names Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Luffy stated, holding his hat's brim and smiling enthusiastically.

**Ok, yes I know its not really long, but I'm currently swamped with stuff so I'll try to get longer chapter out in the future!**

_-Daggerprince_


	7. Chapter 7

**Island in the middle of no wear**

Ichigo cracked open his eyes. The light was blinding, but his sat up and rubbed them.

When he was used to the lighting, he looked around.

They were in a forest, tropical trees surrounded them and some brush was seen in the sand.

Ichigo heard a groan and Renji sat up next to him.

"What happened," Renji asked.

"I don't know. " Ichigo said. Then his memories rushed back to him and he hit his fist on the ground.

He cursed and mumbled about the stupid captain.

Renji remembered then too and sighed and laid back down again.

Just then, Orahime and Rukia came walking towards them.

"Hey Ichigo!" Orahime said happily.

"Hey Guys! Did you see the resort yet?" Rukia said.

Ichigo was pulled out of his ranting and was now interested in the conversation, "What resort?"

"The one on the island! Come on!" Rukia said.

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other, shrugged, then woke up everyone else and followed.

"So let me get this straight, Ichigo has a strange dream so they send him to a vacation resort?" Uryu said incredulously.

"Yeah, am I going crazy or something?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

They were walking through the forest with Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu in the back.

"I have no idea." Rukia said. "But Orahime and I landed a little farther off so we got to go to the hotel faster!"

Ichigo gave her a funny look.

_Is she feeling ok?_ He wondered. She didn't seem the slightest bit worried about any of the strangeness.

Uryu pressed for more answers, but Rukia just responded with praises for the beach or the rooms, so he gave up.

Soon they came to a cliff looking down a hill and saw a huge building.

It was in a cabin style with long logs and dark grey roof, and a glowing sign that read:

_**Con's Resort and amusement**_

"Wow," Chad said.

"Welcome," A warm voice said when the reached the front desk.

A man in a black suit and cane greeted them. He had tan skin and short jet black hair. He was taller and about thirty by the look of him. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses and his mouth was lined with a shaven/unshaven beard.

"You must be tired after your long journey through the jungle, why don't you wait here in the lobby while the workers get your room set up." He said in a persuasive voice.

Most of the group were immediately put at ease, but Ichigo was slightly unnerved.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked trying to see past the dark lenses.

The man laughed, "You are at Con's Resort, you saw the big sign... right?"

He gave a last chuckle, then turned around leaning heavily on his cane, and limped away.

It was silent for a moment, then everyone talked at once until Renji could take it no longer.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

Everyone stopped talking and looked expectantly at him, except Orahime and Rukia, who seemed dazed talking to each other about the resort.

"Listen, I don't know much about the place either, but I say we keep low for a while, until we figure out whats really going on." Renji said.

Everyone agreed and were soon led off to their rooms.

Ichigo followed his worker to a large room with a small deck to the ocean and a king size bed facing a plasma screen T.V.

Ichigo took one look around and found everything to be a little too perfect.

He shook his head and sat on his bed deep in thought.

** Sorry I was gone a while... Me+Camping=No Fanfiction!**

**The next chapter will be for sure out by the end of this week (I am majorly busy)**

**And just to clear up, I know Rukia is acting strange but it will all make sense later!**

_-Daggerprince_


	8. Chapter 8

"And that's what happened." Luffy said.

"Pretty much." Naruto added.

Everyone had calmed down and was sitting in the kitchen of _The Sunny._

Sai, Sakura, Sauske, and Kakashi looked thoughtful for a minute, then Sakura came to a realization.

"Why didn't you say anything Naruto?" She asked seriously.

"Because I didn't know if it was even real, plus SOMEONE wouldn't let me leave the hospital!" Naruto retorted, pouting.

Sakura glared at the ungrateful, stupid, noisy...ect...

"So you say you saw all the tailed beasts inside you?" Kakashi confirmed.

Naruto nodded.

"Wait, what is a tailed beast?" Franky asked confused.

"A large beast made of chakara." Sauske supplied.

"Beast..." Luffy said, standing next to Zoro.

"Chakara..." Zoro said.

"Too much?" Nami said, sweat dropping.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Naruto asked Luffy.

Luffy looked over his shoulder.

"On a boat." Luffy said bluntly.

"ITS NOT JUST 'A BOAT'" Franky yelled and smacked his captain across the room.

"Ouch, Franky!" Luffy whined.

Ussop laughed, "Wait," He said suddenly serious, "What about the other guy?"

Naruto and Luffy shrugged. "Beats me." They said at the same time.

The group looked like they wanted to ask more questions, but just then, Sanji came in with hearts in his eyes.

"Miss Nami! Robin Dear! Sakura Love!" He said carrying steaming plates of delicious food, serving them skillfully.

"Hey Sanji! What about my meat?" Luffy demanded.

"Over there." Sanji said, pointing behind him.

Luffy and the rest of the crew, followed by Sauske, Kakashi and Naruto went to investigate.

_Intresting. _Sai thought.

He pulled his behavior book and thought, _What could that possibly mean when someone wants to feed someone better food?..._

"Umm, Mr. Sanji?" Sai said.

"What is it?" Sanji said, annoyed that he was being interrupted from winning Sakura's heart.

"Why do you give the girls the better food?" Sai asked.

Sanji laughed. This guy needed a lesson. "My new friend, you have much to learn." He said, leading him away from the dining room.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, you have quite the group." Sakura said.

"You don't know the half of it!" Nami said, "They are always doing something stupid, crazy, or Idiotic!"

"Aren't those the same things?." Sakura asked.

"Trust me, there is a difference." Nami said.

"Go, go,go,go!" Voices where heard outside.

_Exhibit A,_ Nami thought, _Stupid._

Naruto and Luffy were currently locked in an epic food battle.

Each had a plate full of food and Ussop held a stopwatch.

"Ready," Ussop said, "Set... GO!"

The pair were nothing but a blur of forks and plates.

Naruto inhaled the food while Luffy shoved as much as he could into his mouth before thickly swallowing.

After the crumbs cleared, both sat happily with expanded bellies.

"Impossible..." Ussop stuttered. Never before had Luffy been matched in eating...

"Tie!" The sharp shooter cried.

Excited chatter and protests started among the ninja and crew, but Ussop just showed them all the times amazed.

"Hello." Brooke said.

Sakura looked behind her to see the white boned man.

"Umm, hi." She said. The thought of the living dead still creeped her out a little...

Brook stared at her for a second, "May I see your..." He started.

Suddenly, hands appeared from the walls and grabbed the boney man in mid-sentence.

"Sorry, ignore him." Robin said.

"What?" Sakura said, majorly freaked.

Arms had just appeared out of nowhere. Arms.

"Umm... ok." Sakura said, not really wanting to know.

After Robin straightened out Brook and sent him on his way, she turned toward Sakura curious.

"Hey, may I ask a question?" Robin asked.

Sakura nodded.

"You are a team right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Naruto, Sauske, Kakashi Sensei, and I go way back!" Sakura said, remembering their genuine days.

Robin nodded looking thoughtful.

"Then why does Sai and Kakashi hover around Sauske like... they're wary of him or something?"

When Sakura didn't answer, Robin added, "Sorry if its personal, but I wonder if their will be a problem..."

"Oh! Its nothing like that at all!" Sakura said hastily, "Its actually quite complicated."

"Really? Would you mind telling me about it?" Robin asked.

Sakura could see why she would ask, this crew seemed very protective of each other and sensitive to tension.

_I guess I never really thought of what would happen when Sauske finally came home... If we can get home. _Sakura thought.

Sakura yawned, "I'm beat!" She said, pretending she didn't hear.

"Of course, I'll show you where you will be staying." Robin said with a patient smile.

**Ok, there it is! Sorry I've been in and out lately but life is life! I am going on vacation for a bit, but I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! **

_-Daggerprince_


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo stared out his window.

He narrowed his eyes at the white sand and endless ocean, thinking.

They had been stuck for three days now with no word from anyone from the outside world and people were starting to act strangely.

At first, Rukia and Orahime seemed to be the only ones happy to be here. They always talked about how great the pool was or which restaurant they liked best or wher the best place to sit on the ocean. In all, they were too happy.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about the fact that we just appeared here?" Ichigo had overheard Uryu demand.

"Not at all, why?" Rukia said with a smile.

"I could list a thousand reasons..."

"Why don't we all go to the beach?" Rukia said, loosing intrest in the conversation.

Uryu sighed. This was becoming pointless, all everyone wanted to do was the exact oppisite of what was needed. He declined her offer and went outside.

Ichigo closed his eyes and crossed his arms, deep in thought.

First they appear on an unknown island, then find that Rukia and Orahime are totally fine with it.

That ment that either they truly didn't care, or that someone did something to them.

Its possible that it wasn't them, but they still could answer all the questions from their past without hesitation when Renji quizzed them.

The owner of the hotel was nothing but smiles and compliments whenever he saw him.

"How is your stay?"

"Did you try our special?"

"that is a very nice shirt today sir,"

Con dodged questions and when he was asked where they were, he would always answer "At Con's." "On the beach," "An island." Paradise."

Ichigo pounded his window in frustration, this was getting him nowhere but loops.

He sat on his blue armchair and glared at the ceiling.

Maybe he was over thinking it all. Perhaps this really was just an island where the soul reapers were sent to have some time off.

He had seen other guests and had interacted with them aswell, but they where either as confused as he was or just like the star struck girls.

_Does this have to do with the men I saw? _He wondered.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Ichigo looked at his door.

_Bang Bang_

_Bang Bang_

_Bang Bang_

The knocks became more urgent.

"Ichigo!" Chad's voice called.

Ichigo stood up quickly and ran to the door.

"Ichi- Oh good. Your still here," Renji said looking relieved when Ichigo opened the door.

"Whats going on?" Ichigo asked looking confused.

"Its Uryu, he disappeared."

**Somewhere on the grand line**

Naruto stared at the endless ocean.

He took a deep breath and let it out deep in thought.

The moon was just coming up from behind him and he watched as the last rays of the sun disappeared and the world was coated with night.

He heard the robot of a man, Franky, Come out to put up lanterns and then return inside.

_Why are we here? No, how did we even get here? _He thought.

He shook his head and rested his arms on the railing.

"Hey, what are you doing still up?" Sakura's voice said from behind him.

Naruto turned around, "Just looking at the Ocean." He said.

Sakura kept her green eyes on him, she knew him too well to not know that something was bugging him.

"Hey, Sakura," He said, a distant look coming into his eyes, "What do you think everyone is doing right now?"

Sakura looked down, he ment everyone back at the village.

"I don't know." She admitted, "But if the places were reversed, I would be worried sick and searching like mad."

Naruto looked a little reassured.

Sakura smiled and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said, the normal Naruto making a come back.

"For not being in bed resting, don't think that just because we are in another world lets you off the hook for your injuries" Sakura said sternly.

"Yes ma'm." Naruto said in defeat and filed back to his room like a good boy.

**Ok I am back! Sorry for the delay but I was on vacation for a week and there was no computer!** (Glares at resort)

**Anyway, sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I wanted to get something out now so I cut the original chapter into like thirds so I can do some polishing.**

**There will be more chapters coming out soon so please please review and tell me what you guys think, I would really appreciate it.**

_-Daggerprince_

_In response to My two reviews,_

_Matt-Thank you for pointing that out and I shall make sure to fix it. Thanks for the feed back!_

_Ben10Madness-That is awesome, thank you so much for the feed back and i'm glad you enjoy!_


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the charts.

From what he could see, they were either on a different plane, or somewhere else on earth.

"Are these all you charts?" The copy ninja asked.

Franky nodded, ""Some of them we have drawn ourselves and others we have collected. We have no idea if we have everywhere or not, but i'm sure Nami will tell you when she finds out."

Franky laughed, but Kakashi didn't get the joke and frankly wasn't in the mood.

"Are we even close to the land of fire?" Sai asked.

"I don't know," Kakashi said, "But we'll look for more maps and charts when at the next town we come to."

"Land!" Ussop's voice called.

"Speak of the devil..." Kakashi said. What perfect timing...

Luffy laughed and pointed excitedly at the looming island in front of them. It was a tropical island with tall trees and white beaches.

"Wow," Naruto said.

Everyone was standing towards the front of the ship looking at the island.

"Land!" Ussop said.

"Ho!" Chopper responded.

They were doing a strange call and response dance over and over.

"What are they doing?" Sakura asked.

Brooke shrugged, then joined them.

"Land!"

"HO!" Brooke and chopper merrily shouted.

"You guys really get excited over land." Sauske observed.

"When you've been at sea for so long, a bug gets you worked up." Robin explained.

"Can we go there Nami?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, can we Captain?" Nami said back.

"Umm, yeah." Luffy said back.

The blood froze in the ninja's veins.

"HE'S THE CAPTAIN!?" They shouted in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. didn't we mention that?" Ussop said scratching his head.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Zoro said, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Luffy was laughing his butt off.

"You guys look hilarious!" He exclaimed.

It was true, the ninja's faces were all looks of surprise, even Sai's normally unemotional face was drawn in shock.

Their collective thought was voiced by Sakura.

"We are all going to die." She weakly said.

"No need to fear Sakura love," Sanji said, "I shall protect you from all the fools of-"

"Out of my face!" Sakura said, slamming him across the ship.

"So are we going to land?" Chopper wondered.

This brought everyone back into focus and Luffy nodded, "Yup."

"Ok then." Franky said, going to the wheel.

"Hold on everyone," He warned, "Coup de burst!"

The ship was thrown in the air and shot across the distance to the island.

"Whoo hoo!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

The ninja had no problem keeping their footing, sending chakra into their feet, letting them walk on any surface, moving or not.

The pirates on the other hand were used to it, but still needed to cling to the railings(Or Ussop in chopper's case) for dear life.

Luffy's normally happy face took on a different expression, grim.

_I'm almost there Ace, _He thought.

** Con's Resort and ****Amusement**

Con leaned forward on his cane with a smirk.

_One step closer every day _he mused.

He was on top of his building, watching as a ship approached at high speeds.

"Sir," A voice said from behind him.

He frowned and turned his head.

"What?" He demanded.

The butler gulped, his master was not in a good mood.

"A ship is coming from..."

"I can see that you idiot!" Con snapped, slapping his cane on the man's head.

"Very well sir," The servant said, holding back his yelp of pain.

Con massaged the top of his noes with his thumb and index finger, attempting to relieve the headache this one had made.

"Send a party to meet them." Con ordered, "I don't want them snooping around the island."

The man nodded and quickly walked away.

"Wouldn't want them finding _her._" He mumbled.

After watching for a few minuets more, he turned and walked back into the resort.

Uryu narrowed his eyes, _I knew he was up to something, no one is this generous. _He thought.

Uryu waited a bit longer to make sure the roof was completely empty, then climbed back up to the top.

He had been perched just on top of an outdoor window and listened intently to the conversation.

He went to the stairs and heard more voices.

".. are an Idiot!" Con's voice.

"But sir, he just disappeared. nobody saw him." Another voice pleaded.

"If you weren't already dead I would kill you!" Con said, enraged. "One more day and he wouldn't have wanted to go!"

Uryu's eyes widened, _What could that mean?_

"We still have..."

"No, Go and find him or i swear i'll.." Con threatened as footsteps raced away.

Eventually, Con's footsteps also retreated and left Uryu to his thoughts.

**Ok so there is the second part! Hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto looked down at the beach and narrowed his eyes; _the sand is too perfect… _He thought, _There is no drift wood or anything, it's like people come out here and clean and polish it._

"Wow, look at these tracks!" Ussop said, bending over indentations on the ground.

Naruto looked over and saw perfect turtle tracks leading to and away from the water.

"Must be egg laying time for the turtles." Sakura observed, kneeling down next to the tracks.

A devilish twinkle came into Naruto's eye, "Wow Sakura, didn't know you knew so much about turtles, want me to get a picture?"

At this point, those who were listening where red in the face from trying to contain their laughter.

"Yeah, want to go out early in the morning and see one _live_?" Zoro supplied with a smirk.

"Ahh better not, she may want to keep one as a pet." Sauske said, straight faced.

There was a pause, and then everyone burst out in howls of laughter.

"Stop, stop! Your killing me!" Ussop screamed, rolling his butt off in the sand laughing.

Sakura could take it no more. While Naruto, and Zoro were supporting each other from falling over and Sauske was chuckling, the demon of a lady executed her wrath.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"Very sorry," The three black and blue offenders said in unison as they bowed their apologies.

Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head as his own laughter died down. There was never a dull moment with this group.

Just then, a rustle in the bushes caught his attention and he stiffened.

Nami was about to lean over to say something to the white haired ninja when she too saw it.

Five men wearing suits and carrying machetes came walking toward them.

By the time the five made it over to the rowdy group, you could hear a pin drop.

Nami, Sakura, Chopper, Robin, Zoro, Kakashi, Franky, Luffy, Sauske, Sai, Brook, Sanji, Naruto, and Ussop now stared dangerously at the men.

"Greetings," One of the men, a bigger guy with his black hair slicked back with grease said bowing.

No one said anything.

The men were confused, why wasn't the group responding?

Then one noticed his machete and looked astounded he had forgotten about it.

"Sorry!" He said, throwing down his weapon.

The other four noticed as well and threw theirs down as well.

They all then got on their knees and put their arms out in front of them and foreheads on the ground.

"Pardon our mistake, we do not wish to threaten you." The man said.

The others relaxed.

"Get up, that's too weird." Zoro said, he was annoyed already with these idiots.

The said idiots stood up and explained themselves quickly.

"We are from Con's Resort and Amusement located just through this jungle." He said, pointing behind him.

"And on behalf of Con himself, we welcome you to this island and invite you to stay at our establishment." Another one said.

"What's the cost?" Nami asked quizzically.

"No cost, Con is a generous man who delights in entertaining guests and pleasing the numerous people who come here."

At this, the group looked at Luffy.

"Sure," He said.

"Hooray!" Ussop, Nami and Chopper said at once, jumping around excitedly.

"Very good, follow us." The man said.

They picked up their weapons and walked to the jungle, chopping at the vegetation to clear a path for the group.

"I hope there is a spa!" Sakura said longingly.

"I wonder why there is a resort out in the middle of nowhere anyway." Naruto said.

Sanji shrugged, "Beats me."

"Well, there is a restaurant in the middle of nowhere." Nami said, remembering when Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, and her found Sanji on the floating diner.

"That's weird." Was all Naruto said.

Sanji's foot came down on the other blonde's head.

"What'd I say?" Naruto whined.

"Wow, look over there guys!" Chopper called, pointing at a large building next to the ocean. An amusement park surrounded the other side of it.

"Cool!" Luffy said, stars in his eyes.

"Race ya!" Naruto called.

Suddenly, the five workers were run over by half the group.

Nami, Robin, Sauske, Sai, Kakashi and Sanji were all that stayed behind.

The five men sighed, got up, and kept whacking at the brush.

**There you have it! **

**Sorry about the current lack of action, but I'm setting everything up and don't worry, THERE SHALL BE BLOOD! *Evil Laugh***

**Anyway, as always REVIEW and give me what you think of so far and how I could improve. Also, tell me what you'd like to see happen!**

_-Daggerprince_


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" Ichigo said, his earlier thoughts forgotten.

"He disappeared, no one even saw him leave." Renji said.

"We searched everywhere for him, even Rukia and Orahime helped." Chad said.

"Are you sure he didn't just go for a walk or something?" Ichigo demanded. This was feeling off.

Renji crossed his arms, looked down and shook his head. "We have no clue, but something about it smells fishy."

"Your damn right it does." Ichigo said. His brain was moving a mile a minute and it was hard to focus.

"Let's go find Con." Ichigo said.

Chad and Renji nodded their agreement and they took off.

"This is awesome!" Luffy yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. The racers were either breathing hard or resting on the ground at the front gates to the resort.

"Yeah, especially since I won." Naruto stated, smirking evilly at everyone.

"By 'that' much." Zoro said defensively.

"No, I beat you by a hundred yards!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

By this time they were inches apart yelling at one another. Franky could have sworn that they would have ripped each other's heads off if they weren't suddenly sprawled on the ground run over by three men.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as the others came into view.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zoro and Naruto screamed in unison, getting up quickly and staring murderous daggers at the three still running men with annoyed tick marks on their foreheads.

"Sorry!" The biggest one called back, but he kept running.

"Welcome!" A voice called from the entrance.

The pirates and ninja looked to see the owner of the greeting.

"I am Con, owner of _Con's Resort and Amusement. _Your attendants will show you to your rooms now."

Several women came rushing out and they bowed.

"Where are," Robin started.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay." Con said not missing a beat. Then as quickly as he came, he left walking back into the building.

"Hey wait!" Brook called after him, but he was soon out of sight.

** Sorry there wasn't much in this chapter, but I have/had performances yesterday and today so I have little time. There will (Hopefully) be a longer one coming out!**

**Also, any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first story, so I need to be told what can be improved upon and your ideas of the story. **

_-DaggerPrince_

_Bogie: Good things come to those who wait ;) Thanks for reviewing and being interested! _


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto watched the figures run off, still a little ticked, but decided that they at least apologized… kind of.

"Follow us." A woman said. There was the exact number of women as there were new guests; everyone pitied the poor girl stuck with Sanji.

The group nodded and agreed to meet back here when they all had settled in.

Ichigo stopped at the edge of the jungle.

"Let's split up," Ichigo ordered.

Renji and Chad nodded and each took off in a different direction, Ichigo starting in the trees closer to the hotel, Chad looking by the water, and Renji again checking the resort.

Ichigo ran past the brush, searching for any sign of his Quincy friend.

_What have you gotten yourself into now? _He wondered.

Suddenly, Ichigo broke into a clearing and stopped.

_This is weird, there's no trees or anything here, it's like it was… burned._

The ground was smoky black with hints of the charred remains of vegetation. When Ichigo walked around it, he found it was in a perfect circle.

_What happened?_

As if to answer his question, a howl came from close by.

Naruto and Luffy had rooms apart from the others, whose rooms were on the bottom floor.

The boy's found themselves top floor and living large. Suits_._

Each room had a huge Balcony, King size bed, luxurious bath, and a wall size T.V.

Luffy was busy jumping on his newly named 'cloud' bed, when he heard Naruto call his name.

"What?" Luffy called back, opening his door.

"I saw the guy with orange hair run into the jungle!" Naruto said urgently.

"Let's go!" Luffy said, 'cloud' bed forgotten.

"Should we take the stairs or… Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked when Luffy grabbed onto his shirt.

"Hold on tight!" Luffy said and he gum gummed both he and the screaming ninja out the window and to the dark jungle.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, sending a surge of black and red power toward his enemy. A large animal stood in front of him, it had the form of a grey monkey, but it's teeth were more canine like and sharp. Instead of ears, it had large moose antlers and a club on its tail.

Ichigo stood in mid-air at head level with the twenty foot beast, sending attack after attack at him, hoping to drive him off, but was getting annoyed with this.

"Go away!" he commanded.

The thing flew backwards into the trees when Getsuga Tensho hit, causing trees to be uprooted and dirt to go flying.

Ichigo turned his zonpok-to face the attacker once more.

A furious howl sounded and the beast jumped into action once more, its paws curled into fists.

"Get-" Ichigo yelled, raising his blade.

Bang!

Something ran into Ichigo, sending him back to the ground.

** Ok, there is another chapter, be it short, but still a chapter! **

_-DaggerPrince_

_Matt: I think Sado is still alive. He seemed too smart to be so stupid and get himself blown up. As to joining with Luffy's father, I think that is definitely a possibility and would make a good twist in the cannon plot. I will also be sure to check that story out! Thank you for the suggestion and question!_


	14. Chapter 14

"YOU! Why I aughta..." Naruto angrily said as he jumped to his feet.

Luffy only dusted off his pants and looked at the man who they rocketed into.

He was sprawled on the ground with his sword across the clearing.

"What the-" Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head as he moved to a sitting position, "Who are you?" He demanded, noticing Luffy and Naruto.

Naruto's eyes sparked recognition as he turned his head.

Luffy curiously tilted his head and observed the black robe wearing man.

Suddenly, an explosion of dirt and rocks showered the three men and they covered their heads. The beast had gotten up and sent a furious screech into the sky.

"Introductions will have to wait, what is that thing?" Naruto said, becoming serious.

"No clue, it just attacked me." Ichigo said, jumping out of the way of a boulder.

"You think it tastes good?" Luffy asked.

"I was kinda trying to avoid killing it..." Ichigo explained.

"Well would you mind trying to convince the thing of that!" Naruto shouted, dodging a punch.

Suddenly, another crash erupted and a identical beast appeared, followed by another, this one holding an unusual looking stone net. It threw it directly at Luffy, who was taken by surprise and sent flying into a tree.

Naruto jumped into the air and landed a solid punch onto the snout of the second one, sending it crashing to the ground.

Luffy struggled against the net, but felt his strength being sucked away, leaving him tired.

Ichigo dove for his blade only to be stopped inches away from it by a huge furry fist wrapping around him. A sudden weariness overcame him and he fell asleep.

Naruto looked at the defeated two and let out a sigh. "Come and get me!" He taunted.

He was about to make shadow clones, when a smell drifted to his nose and he wobbled.

Sheer will power alone kept him standing for a few moments more before he slumped to the ground, out cold.

_Con's Resort and Amusement_

Sauske leaned back against the wall. The empty lobby was quiet and gave him a little alone time to think.

He closed his eyes and pictured once again his journey to the village.

_The village hidden in the leaves-After the battle_

Sauske leaned heavily on Ino as they slowly made their way to the front gate.

"Why?"

Ino's question startled Sauske, but didn't surprise him. He knew that going back and being accepted wouldn't be easy, he might never be.

"Why did you finally come back? Why now?" Ino asked louder when Sauske hadn't responded.

"Because my eyes were finally opened." He said simply.

Ino bitterly laughed, "I won't accept that." She said.

Sauske turned his head to look at her with his left eye, "And why is that?" He asked.

Ino paused, looking distant, "Do you know how long we waited? Waited for you to come home... Most of us gave up hope." She said, "Everyone, including Sakura, decided it best to kill you. Everyone but Naruto."

Sauske kept an unemotional face.

"He was obsessed, he trained so hard..." Ino looked on the verge of tears. "And we all knew that he would."

"If Naruto hadn't gotten to you first, you would be dead." Choji said from behind.

Choji came up and stood in front of Ino and Sauske, blocking their path.

He stared at Sauske for a moment, then turned to Ino. "Kakashi said for me to take Sauske so you can help with Naruto."

Ino nodded and gave Sauske to Choji, then turned and walked to where Naruto was being carried.

Choji watched her leave, then stared straight ahead at the gates, not even slowing down when Sauske was having trouble keeping up.

Sauske was in pain, but refused to speak or cry out.

_The Lobby_

"There you are." Kakashi said as he approached.

Sauske looked up but didn't say anything.

Kakashi stared at his former student, then leaned against the wall next to him.

"They'll come around." He said knowingly.

Sauske looked at the ground before speaking, "I don't expect them to. If the places were reversed, I don't think I would accept me either."

Kakashi looked like he was about to speak, when Ussop and Robin entered.

"Yeah, can you believe it? I get a nice room... WITH THE VIEW OF A BRICK WALL!" Ussop angerly yelled.

Robin laughed.

Soon, everyone but Naruto and Luffy had shown up.

"Where are they anyway?"Sanji asked.

Franky shrugged and spotted a worker-looking person.

"Hey you!" He called.

The man stopped and turned around.

"Do you know where some friends of ours are staying?"

The man looked slightly offended, "Of course I don't." He replied.

And with that, he made his way quickly to the elevator.

"Fine then." Franky said.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" A silky voice said.

Con leaned against his cane and looked rather pleased with himself.

"Yes, we're looking for Naruto and Luffy, could you tell us what rooms they're in?" Sakura asked.

Con smiled, "Yes top floor, the rooms farthest on the left." He said, then went to the elevator.

When the group got to the rooms, all they found was an open window and the indentions of hands on the window sill.

**There is a BUM BUM BAA moment for you. Sorry for the delay but fireworks can be so distracting. Next chapter will be out soon!**

**Also, about the scene with Sauske, I don't think he will get a happy and tearful reunion from a lot of people since rouge ninja are frowned upon, probably only Sakura and Naruto would be happy. He will have to prove himself to a lot of people in my opinion.**

_-DaggerPrince_

_Matt- Thank you for pointing my mistake out, I will be sure to fix that as soon as I can. I haven't really watched Pokemon, but I used to watch lilo and stitch all the time! I will make sure to check out your suggestion. Thank you so much for your recommendations and being interested!_

_UsagiMitsu- Thanks for saying that! Honestly, that made my day :) Thank you for being interested and reviewing!_

_Nolife97- If it is longer chapters you want then longer chapters you shall (hopefully) get! I know my chapters are shorter, I usually cut the original into thirds because I want to quickly change some things, but I will work hard to polish faster so the chapters can be longer. Thank you for the awesome feed back and wanting more!_

_Thank you all for your reviews and continued support!_


	15. Chapter 15

A loud scraping woke Naruto.

He picked his head up groggily as he felt something rub against his back.

He turned his head and saw Luffy's black hair leaning against the back of his left shoulder. The young pirate was sleeping deeply and had a snoring bubble coming out of his nose.

Naruto went to get up, but quickly realized that they were (of course) tied together.

"Wha-" Naruto started in surprise.

_What happened? The last thing I remember was… That's right! _He thought with a jolt._ Those beasts attacked and then I must have passed out. _

Naruto felt movement and looked to his right. Also tied together with him and Luffy was that orange headed guy.

He squeezed his eyes together tightly before opening them and looking around as if in a daze.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, then it all came back to him and he looked around wildly.

They were in a large shadowed cave with high walls and rocky floors. There were old, old torches mounted on the sides of the cave, with what looked like halves of trees as the handles.

"Luffy wake up!" Naruto whispered, nudging him.

Luffy immediately threw his arms in the air with a grin on his face, "I SLEPT GOOD!" He shouted.

**Slept good ood ood. **The cave echoed back.

Ichigo, never knowing anyone to do that before, was a little taken aback and stared wide-eyed at the strange guy.

"Where are we?" Luffy asked, looking excitedly around.

"Hey, how do you have your arms out?" Ichigo demanded.

"Don't know. Must have slipped 'em out. I'm a rubber man." Luffy explained, and pulled his cheek beyond normal human limits.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"De-"

"Introductions will have to wait." Naruto said, "We have company."

To the untrained ear, all you could hear was the steady dripping of water somewhere close by, and after a few seconds they would tune it out. But to the disciplined, a missed or muffled drip meant someone, or some_thing_, passed under it.

Luffy and the other man became quiet, listening.

"I don't hear any-" Luffy started, but was cut off by an eerie laugh.

"_Found me out did you?" _A woman's voice hissed.

The boys strained their ears to try and pin point where the voice came from, but found it impossible.

"_It is rare for ones so young to come to my clutches. I must congratulate you." _Her hiss was somewhat closer this time and Ichigo could have sworn he felt something on his leg.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Umm… you're not a ghost… are you?" Naruto shakily asked, his feet becoming cold.

She laughed again, sending chills up Naruto's spine.

Luffy continued to sit, a confused, wide eyed expression on his face.

"_I'm neither alive, nor dead. Aware and not. A ghost? A spirit? A soul?"_

She laughed again, this time seemingly above them.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

_"Many things, but with you, only information," She said, "Why are you here?"_

"We don-"

"_The place you came from."_

"Con's-"

_"Do you wish to return?"_

The boys paused before answering. Their combined thought, _She is crazy._

"This is pointless!" Ichigo shouted, becoming agitated. "Let us go!"

"Yeah, we have to get back to our friends!" Luffy shouted.

_"I'm afraid I can't allow that. No more should be lost."_

"What does that-" Naruto started, but felt the ground rumbling under him.

Naruto and Ichigo jumped onto their feet while Luffy continued to sit in mid-air.

The monkey creatures burst through the rock and growled menacingly at them.

The three dodged and swerved their way around, searching for an exit.

A familiar scent hit Ichigo's nose and he realized it must be coming from the monkeys beasts.

"The things must send off some kind of knock out gas." Ichigo shouted over the stomping and roars.

"So we hold our breaths all the way outside?" Naruto shouted back ruefully, "We don't even know where the exit is!"

"There's on up there." Luffy said, pointing up.

"And how do you suppose-"Ichigo started.

"Alright!" Naruto called, and he spun everyone around and charged at a beast.

Ichigo was really unsure about this, but the kid looked like he knew what he was doing.

The monkey-like creature swung an arm down at them, but at the last second, he jumped on top of the paw and sprinted to the head before jumping onto the wall.

"You might want to go faster." Luffy suggested, seeing a beast reaching up to grab them.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU RUN?" Naruto screamed.

Ichigo and Luffy limply hung while Naruto made his way slowly up the cave wall.

"Hey, there's a small opening up here," Naruto called behind him over the growls and howls.

"Go! There might be something to cut us free!" Ichigo said.

Naruto jumped the rest of the way and they landed in a pile.

"What about your sword? Where did that go?" Luffy asked.

"I can't move!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmmm." Luffy thought.

"How about you get yourself the rest of the way out of the ropes." Naruto suggested.

"Ok." Luffy said, and he got out.

The three then got themselves the rest of the way out in their own style, Luffy Rocketing, Ichigo jumping, and Naruto defying gravity.

** Ok, another chapter done! I polished MOST of the next one but I am very picky so give me a bit for your next chapter!**

_-DaggerPrince_

_Peachpie1164: Thanks i'm glad you enjoy it! Ichigo is a character in an anime/Manga called Bleach. I highly recommend you check it out!_

_theneutralite: Thank you I really appreciate you reviewing on all my chapters, it really helps! Keep it up! As for this being my first story, I like to think of one- shots in a class of it's own. This is my first STORY story, and don't worry, there is no danger of me abandoning it._

_Thank you all for reviewing and I hope everyone enjoys!_


	16. Chapter 16

"Would you like to run that by me again?" Con said in a dangerously low voice.

"Th-the t-t-t-wo g-g-g-ot away" A fearful man stammered.

Con slowly turned around. The full moon shown on his back, making his face darker.

"Funny," Con said, "This is the third on your watch."

Con was beyond mad now, he was enraged. He slowly walked toward the trembling kneeling man, enjoying the fear he made him feel.

Con brought up his cane, "Strike one," He said, cutting a line of blood on the man's cheek, "Strike two," A gash opened up on the other, "Strike three."

Con nodded to the men behind him and they stepped forward.

"Please Master! I beg of you! It wasn't my-"

"Oh, come now." Con said, a sick silky tone coming into his voice. "You might be my success." And he followed him into the open doors.

_What could be happening? _Uryu wondered as he followed them in at a distance.

It wasn't hard to track them, all he had to do was follow the screaming.

The sight that greeted him made him want to throw up.

All around him was wires, pipes, and cage doors. Workers hurried around doing unknown tasks and ignored him completely.

Uryu saw from the corner of his eye Con walking around a corner.

Uryu followed and peeked his head around the side.

A huge sphere was plugged into wires and machines that beeped loudly.

The thrashing man was being strapped into a chair-like thing and then lowered into the sphere.

Con oversaw the pushing of buttons and mummered calculations to the workers.

A sound similar to a jet taking off filled the room and a blinding light shown through glass.

When the light dimmed down, nothing remained of the man.

If it was possible, Con looked ever more upset.

He threw his cane across the room and snatched the results from a printer.

He scanned it and crumpled it in his fist.

Uryu had seen enough. He slowly backed out of the room and felt himself bump into something.

"Going somewhere?" A gruff voice demanded.

"Yeah," Uryu said, "Away!" And he took off at a sprint.

"Not so fast."

Arms restrained the fighting Uryu.

"Let go of me!" He yelled and managed to get halfway out of his grip before the world went black.

**The woods**

The three boys leaned over exhausted, trying to catch their breaths.

They had just run miles in silence and finally decided to rest in a tall tree.

"Its getting dark," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, better stay here for the night." Naruto agreed. None of them wanted to get taken by those things again.

After a silence that seemed to stretch on forever, Luffy spoke up.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy By the way. And I'm going to be King of the pirates."

"Oh, right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage."

"I'm Ichigo and I don't know what I'm gonna be." He said, feeling like he needed to add that last part because they did.

There was another pause.

"So, how come you guys ... flew? into me." Ichigo asked.

Being reminded of that, Naruto punched Luffy on the arm and grumbled something about getting even.

"Well, it was faster than the stairs." Luffy grumbled, crossing his arms in a pouting position.

"Ok, then." Ichigo said. He then looked into the distance towards the hotel, deep in thought.

Naruto was hit with a sudden feeling to run as fast as he could toward the hotel.

_What is this? _He wondered, because as quickly as it came, it left.

He shook his head and looked up.

"So whats your home like?" Luffy asked, bringing Ichigo back to earth.

"Mine?" Ichigo asked.

Luffy nodded.

Ichigo began with saying he lived in a clinic, but that only brought up more questions from the two, so he eventually ended up telling his story.

"And then I was here." Ichigo said.

"Wow, that's what happens when you die?" Naruto said, creeped out.

"Where I come from anyway. I still don't understand it myself, not sure I even want to." Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders.

Luffy laughed. "That's nothing!" And Luffy told tails about him and his crew and the adventures they have had.

"How about you?" Ichigo asked Naruto.

"Well, if you must know," Naruto said, a devilish smile creeping on his face.

Naruto's stories centered around finding Sauske and becoming Hokage a lot, but they were still interesting.

When the blonde had finished, more topics came up. Like 'what is chakara' and 'Soul reaper?'.

The three gradually warmed up to one another and as it grew later, the topics became darker.

"Yeah," Luffy said, leaning back. "It was hard seeing Robin taken to be killed."

Luffy thought back to when he came inches away from losing her.

Ichigo laughed ruefully, "I know how you feel. When Rukia was about to die, I felt my blood stop."

"So your friends were taken too?" Naruto said.

The two nodded. "Oh yeah, wasn't your friend gone for years?"

Naruto flinched, and Ichigo knew he struck a nerve.

"Sorry," Ichigo mumbled.

"Nah, its ok. It all worked out. He's back now and I can focus on becoming Hokage."

Luffy yawned, "Well I'm going to sleep." And he laid his head back and was out the next second.

Naruto agreed and slept too.

Ichigo stayed up, taking first watch.

** Alright, there is another chapter for your enjoyment! The next one will come out soon.**

_-DaggerPrince_

_rand0m-Death: Thanks! I am currently working on making the chapters longer for everyone's entertainment and I greatly appreciate your insight! _


	17. Chapter 17

"Well I'm not worried. He is always running off and doing idiotic things. Take my advice and relax while you can." Nami said, leaning back and enjoying the sun.

The straw hat crew and ninja were relaxing together at the beach, listening to the crashing waves.

"Yeah, an angry mob could be here any minuet." Zoro added, "Its not like it hasn't happened before."

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, your right I suppose."

She grabbed the sun-tan lotion and tried to relax.

"Umm, excuse me."

Sauske looked up from the book Robin had lent him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I couldn't help but over hear that someone you knew ran off?" A tall man with his red hair pulled back in a ponytail (Renji) said.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"Well, a few people I know also disappeared. Do you have any clue as to where your friend is?" He asked hopefully.

"You mean it is common for people to vanish here?" Chopper asked, a little fearful.

"I don't know. But I am kinda worried, they haven't been seen for a few days." Renji said.

"No, we didn't see our friends go anywhere." Kakashi said.

The man was visibly disappointed, "Well, alright. Let me know if you find anything. Maybe we can help each other. The name's Renji." He said and continued on his way.

"A few days huh?" Franky said thoughtfully.

"You think we should look for them?" Ussop asked.

"Nahh, haven't you been listening?" Nami scolded. "This is Luffy we're talking about here."

A dawning silence.

"Maybe we should take a quick look around..." Nami admitted.

**The forest**

Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo had fallen asleep in a tall tree. So you can only imagine what would happen if someone were to yell, "I SLEPT GOOD!" would do.

"Ahhhh!"

thud

Naruto had jumped in his sleep when the awakening call was yelled and woke up inches from the ground.

"What-"

thud

"What are you guys doing way down there?" Luffy called down.

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" Naruto threatened.

"You little..." Ichigo grumbled.

Luffy jumped down and landed gracefully.

Naruto's hands were inches from strangling the early riser, when the bushes rustled in the distance.

Naruto grabbed Luffy and Ichigo by their collars and dragged them behind a rock.

"Whats going-"

Naruto put a hand over Ichigo's mouth to silence him.

A couple of rushed foot falls came into hearing distance.

"Con is gonna kill us if we don't get there soon."

"Yeah, more were taken by the cursed lady."

Men's voices said.

"Crap! they could have been the ones too!"

"Ugh. lets just get there."

The footsteps quickened and left the boys as confused as ever.

"Alright, something is definitely up with this place." Naruto said.

"No kidding." Ichigo grunted back. "Lets just get back to the resort."

"I hope they have meat there." Luffy said, his mouth watering at the thought.

"Whats with you and meat anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Whats up with you and Ramen?" Luffy defended himself with.

"Point taken."

"Hey, quite fooling around and lets quicken the pace." Ichigo shouted.

"Right!" Naruto said.

"Ok," Luffy shouted, and they took off at a run.

**The Resort**

"Naruto! Luffy!" Ussop shouted to the trees.

"Hey, are you out there?" Sakura screamed into the trees.

Sauske took a different approach, silently jumping from tree to tree, scanning each and every clearing.

"Those ninja are weird." Ussop said to Sanji.

"Yeah, they seem military-like to me." The cook replied.

"That's because they are." Robin informed, listening into the conversation. "But I'd say they're nothing like the Marines."

Ussop nodded, then returned to his random yelling.

"Find anything?" Kakashi asked when they reassembled in the marked clearing.

The group shook their heads, earning a sigh from the older ninja.

"Where is Zoro?" Kakashi said, noticing the absence of the green haired swords-men.

"I've got him." Robin said.

"I didn't need your signs Robin," Zoro grumbled as he followed the last on back to the rest of the group.

Robin chuckled and rested her head on her hand.

"What are my guests doing way out here?" Con asked in a silky voice.

"We are looking for some friends of ours." Sauske answered coldly.

"Did they go wandering in these woods? Oh dear." Con said, appearing to be saddened.

"Why? Whats wrong with the woods I don't see anything wrong, Oh! I have no eyes" Brook laughed in his 'yo ho ho ho' way while everyone else rolled their own eyes.

"Well," Con said, almost reluctantly, "There have been many disappearances."

This triggered some concern from the group.

"If they do show up, please do send them to see me." And with that, Con went back to his resort.

One word caught in everyone's mind.

_If?_

** Chapter seventeen? Check.**

_-DaggerPrince _**  
**

_rand0m-DEATH: Don't worry, what happened to Uryu will be reviled *Evil face* All in good time. As for who the victor would be in a fight between Luffy, Naruto, and Ichigo? Come on, do I leave any question unanswered? (Hint hint). Thank you for reviewing and showing interest! _


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, Ichigo?" Naruto called, speeding up to match pace with the older boy.

Ichigo tilted his head but kept his eyes glued to the path ahead of him.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you had any idea what those guys were talking about." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you've been here longer right?" Luffy asked, inviting himself into the conversation.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah but I still don't know what the men were talking about. Con was always avoiding me whenever I asked." Ichigo said.

"hmmm... Let's confront him first thing." Naruto said.

"Well..." Ichigo started.

"Yeah ok." Luffy said.

Ichigo sighed, he really wanted to check to see if Uryu was back yet and see how everyone else was doing, but this sounded like the better plan.

The boys sped the last mile or so to the Hotel, following the beach line and the tracks left by the... things.

They came up to a hill and looked down to the resort and stood there for a second before sprinting the rest of the way.

"Where's Con?" Ichigo demanded of an innocent serving girl.

"Umm, Mr. Con is usually at the beach by now. Why, do you need assistance with anything?"

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he led the small group to the beach.

"Wow, this place is fancy." Luffy said as he passed lots of expensive looking plates and cups.

"Yeah, wonder how they got all this in the middle of nowhere." Naruto commented.

"Stay focused!" Ichigo reminded them.

Con watched the boys warily. No one had ever returned from the forest after so much time...

He sighed, then a smirk came onto his lips.

Oh well, better fresh than not at all. But on the other hand, if they escaped then they must be pretty strong.

A plan started to form in his head and he went to a near by butler.

He whispered something in his ear and the man nodded dutifully before quickly walking away.

Con then went to a maid who was looking sleepy in the mid- morning breakfast rush.

She jumped when she saw Con, "Ah! Oh, forgive me sir I..."

"I want you to gather some people quickly for me." Con said, not taking notice of her blundering.

"Yes, sir." She said with a bow before going to fetch the requested personal.

Kakashi, Zoro, Nami, Sakura, Sai, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Franky, Robin, Sauske, and Brook walked back from the forest empty- handed.

"Well that was a waste of time." Ussop complained.

"What was that?" Nami demanded. It was her idea after all.

"Oh... nothing. Hehehe." Ussop did his best to blend in with a bush.

"I keep saying they'll turn up." Zoro said with a yawn. "Anyway, I think I'll find a place to nap."

Sakura sighed, "Do you do anything besided sleep?"

"Hey, who's that?" Sanji asked out loud.

A women walked toward them quickly.

"Hello, forgive me for interrupting. Mr. Con wishes to see you." She said, bowing.

"Not interested." Sauske said and the group walked around the girl.

She was scared for a moment. "Bu- But its urgent!" She pushed.

This made the group stop and listen.

"What is it about?" Franky asked.

"Your friends sir."

There was a moment of silence.

"Lead the way." Nami said.

"Alright, follow me." She said.

She quickly walked to the front and felt a skinny hand touch her shoulder.

She looked to the side and saw their bony guest and tried not to scream.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked.

Her face got bright red and she quickened the pace, making everyone run to keep up.

Renji and Chad followed the man into a principle-like room. A group of people were already there and Renji felt like he did something wrong.

He sheepishly sat in the back and waited for someone to speak.

Con entered with his silky smile and nodded welcome.

"Thank you for coming, I'm afraid I have some disturbing news."

This got everyone's imagination running.

"Its about your friends... Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy I believe."

"Are they ok?" Chopper demanded.

Con held up a hand and motioned for the reindeer to sit, "Calm. I don't believe there is anything wrong with them physically."

After the sighs of relief, Con continued.

"There is a reason we have a Resort here, people somehow are drawn or appear on this island. We believe that a creature of some kind is attracting people here for an unknown reason. We don't wish to cause any panic so we keep things hush-hush." He gave meaningful looks at everyone, then continued.

"But alas, guests do disappear from time to time or we don't get to them fast enough to keep them from its clutches." He appeared to look deeply saddened by this. "We never see them again." He paused and looked regretful.

"But your friends are the first to return. This is good, but they are acting... difficult."

"What do you mean 'difficult'?" Kakashi asked.

"Well," Con looked reluctant, "They have been acting rather...aggressively toward others."

"How so?" Sauske asked.

"To put it frankly-"

"What?" Franky asked.

"Frankly." Sanji said, drawing the syllables out more than necessary.

"Hmm. Yes, they have rampaged over the resort and wounded several of the staff. Judging by their skill, am I correct in assuming that you are also this dangerous?" Con waited for a response, but when he had none, he prompted "It would help us greatly if you could subdue them for an... evaluation."

Naruto was beyond angry.

Ichigo was ticked.

Luffy was furious.

They had followed guide after guide through the same places again and again only to find that three hours later they had accomplished nothing.

So, as Luffy is, he destroyed the room thoroughly and beaten the useless guides as well, before exiting in a huff.

"You didn't have to go that far." Naruto complained as they walked out.

"And you weren't about to do the same?" Ichigo inquired.

Naruto shrugged at this and they continued on.

Not long after, three people appeared in front of them, and they looked mad.

**Sorry about the wait, my internet was acting up. Any way, hope you guys liked it!**

**And to clear up, there was no cannibalism warning so there is no cannibalism in the story. Con is dark, but not quite that dark. **

_-DaggerPrince_

_(I will respond to any and all reviews next chapter, right now I can barely get this up in the small window that I am permitted.)_


	19. Chapter 19

Nami looked at her captain.

He was dirty and had blood staining his fist, _Who hates us now?_

She wondered.

"Hey, did you find Uruy?" Ichigo demanded.

Renji took a step closer and griped his blade, ready for any aggressive actions.

"Oi, Sauske, Whats going on here?" Naruto quizzically asked his friend.

"Alright, lets take this nice and easy, no one wants to get hurt." A voice said from behind.

Ichigo, Naruto, and Luffy looked behind to see Kakashi, Zoro, and Chad blocking their path.

"Kakashi Sensei, what-" Naruto began, but was cut off by someone flying at him.

"What the-" Ichigo said as he grabbed the blonde ninja and Luffy out of the way.

A great crater was were they were and dust flew in the air.

When it cleared, a serious faced Sakura stood there glaring at her friend.

Sanji took a deep puff of his smoke before throwing it aside, if his Captain had lost it, it was time to get serious.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Luffy asked.

No one answered.

"Con must have done something to them.", Ichigo whispered low enough so that only Naruto and Luffy could hear, "It only makes sense, him dodging questions, he is up to something."

Naruto nodded, he had been on the same line of thought.

"Then lets get out of here, I don't want to hurt my crew." Luffy said.

The boys nodded agreement.

Without warning, the three jumped into the air.

Quick as lightning, Sanji followed them up and landed a fiery hot back kick on the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo let out a grunt of pain as he was sent flying back down to earth.

He pulled out his sword and turned around just in time to block a direct attack from a green haired man with a sword in his mouth.

Luffy saw this happen and called down, "Be careful! Zoro can kick your butt halfway around the world!"

"Thanks for the tip!" Ichigo grumbled under his breath, and blocked a downward stroke.

Con watched the fight with a detached expression. This part was not his concern, unless they lost.

He snarled, it was one in a million that these boys returned. He would NOT allow them to escape.

He gritted his teeth, the lady had been a thorn in his side for far too long. She had stolen soul after soul, perfect candidate after perfect candidate.

His snarl turned into a smirk once more. No matter, he would not let these slip out of his grasp.

Just as the thought left his mind, he looked back on the scene to find that the three were tied.

Perfect-

Just as Con was about to go down and collect his prize, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NO!" Con shouted.

His eyes scanned the clearing furiously, finding focusing difficult when his sight was tinged with red.

He roared in frustration and hit off a servant who tried to comfort him.

The ninja, Pirates, and collection of people-who-fight-hollows, also looked bewildered.

"WHere did they go? Mr. Con needed to see them!" Rukia shouted.

"Crap! Now they are going to destroy another building!" Ussop freaked out.

"Come on." Kakashi ordered, but stopped. "Where is Sauske?"

**Yes it is shorter, but please don't kill me! There will be a VERY long one if you spare my life! #It IS the twentieth chapter after all#**

**As for the 'cannibalism' comment. I said that on account of I received a PM from another author, Who stated that I was a 'Sick twisted Teme who probably made Con a Cannibal because I ate my own Mother.' This is in fact not true. That was my brother. Kidding! There is no eating of other people in my story. That would be wrong and Uryu would be dead, and lets face it. No one wants him dead, just maimed or mortally injured. XD.**

_**-DaggerPrince**_

_rabd0m-DEATH: The Mystery Lady will make sense soon. And Ohh! so close! It was actually Nami, Sauske, and Renji. But I still say two out of three is a win. As for your concerns for the quincy, what I can tell you is that he has not been eaten and may be alive... kinda. :) Thanks you so much for Reviewing and giving me your thoughts!_

_ReaderxGirl789: Thanks! And Ichigo says he hates you- Wait! #Slaps Ichigo on the back of the head#. There, he apologized. But seriously, thanks for commenting on my writing, I try my best to give the readers a good story and work hard on perfecting it. And don't worry, their identities will be reveled in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing and being interested!  
_

_Thank you all who follow, Favorite, and also those who take the time to review. I can not express how grateful I am to you all! And most of all, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this, and also future chapters!_


	20. Chapter 20

"Dammit that was too close." Naruto whispered from behind a tree.

When he had seen Sakura, he knew that if they hadn't gotten out of there then, they would all be dead. So he had quickly made shadow clones of the three of them and got the heck out of there.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"I have no idea, but I'd bet anything that Con had something to do with it." Ichigo answered.

"Well, your half right." A voice said.

Ichigo's eyes went wide... That voice...

"Who's there?" Naruto said.

"Calm down, if your friends with Ichigo you'll find no harm with me." The figure answered back.

"U-uryu?" Ichigo said incrediously.

The Quincy stepped out of the shadows, a serious look seemingly plastered on his face. Naruto immediately disliked him.

"And you are?" The ninja said.

"This is Uryu," Ichigo introduced, " Uryu, this is Naruto and Luffy."

"Hi," Luffy said, only half paying attention. He was more concerned with the fact that not two minutes ago his crew ATTACKED him.

"Where were you?" Ichigo got straight to the point. There was no time to beat around the bush.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Uryu said back sarcastically.

Ichigo gave him an annoyed look back and Uryu continued.

"Well, that's a long story,"

Naruto, Ichigo, and Luffy listened intently as Uryu described his tracking of Con, and his meeting in the lab.

"...and they grabbed me. They were about to drag me into the sphere when my fail safe went off. The lights exploded from around us and I managed to escape. I've been laying low since." Uryu concluded, looking expectantly at everyone's faces, resting on Luffy's shadowed one.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SLEEPING?" Uryu demanded jumping in the air and smacking the straw hat Captain awake.

"Ouch!" Luffy complained.

"Well you kind of deserved it." Naruto told him, also a little taken aback.

"So that's it hu?" Ichigo said, standing up.

"What are you doing?" Uryu asked.

Naruto looked up and saw that him and Ichigo were on the same line of thinking.

Luffy smirked in anticipation and also rose to stand next to Ichigo.

It took Uryu a little longer to get with the program.

"Oh, you guys aren't thinking... Well, it can't be helped." Uryu said.

And the three jumped down from their tree and raced back toward the hotel.

Sauske watched from the tree tops. An unreadable expression on his face, but his mind was at war.

It was hazy and almost impossible to keep a straight thought. It was highly exposed to suggestion and he would do most anything.

... _Must bring in for evaluation_... Con's last request rang in his mind and as long as no one got hurt he would be just fine with that.

"Shouldn't we have a plan?" Uryu shouted.

"Alright I have one," Luffy said.

The others looked at him with full attention.

"Leave it..." Luffy said, "To luck!"

"Not exactly what I had in mind..." Uryu said.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said, "All I'm concerned with is finding out what is going on. If my friends are in any danger..."

Naruto let his sentence hang in the air, promisingly.

Ichigo and Luffy nodded. They felt the same way.

Uryu sighed, _Trying to talk to these guys is like talking to a three headed ox. They are just as stubborn. But I have to admit, they work well together. I would hate to be their enemy._

They reached the end of the forest and crouched behind some brush.

A few patrol-looking groups passed at regular intervals, so Uryu had them wait and run at the correct time.

They made quick work of scaling up to the roof and waiting silently for a signal in the cover of night.

Ichigo peaked his head up and set his gaze to scan the roof. Besides a few birds, it was completely empty.

"Clear." Ichigo said down.

They jumped the rest of the way onto the roof and went to the door.

The boys stormed down the stairs. Their earlier total silent was abandoned.

They were like a group of monsters, monsters that were scared, and angry. A dangerous combination for any opponent.

Naruto stopped in the deserted lobby and closed his eyes, he tried to use his sixth sense to feel where Con was, but ended up at a blank.

"I've got nothing." Naruto reported.

"Alright, we'll have to do it the old fashion way. Let's split up. Ichigo and I will take the top floors and you two take the bottom. Then we meet back here and I'll us to the lab." Uryu said.

They all agreed and went off to their planned areas.

Sauske formed kept watch from the ceiling where he hoped no one would see him.

Tailing them was proving to be useful, he would continue.

The haze seemed to grow denser when he was nearer to Con, but he didn't want to linger on that topic for now. He had other plans.

**Alright finally done. Hope you all enjoyed!**

_**-DaggerPrince**_


	21. Teaser

Naruto grabbed a quick glance behind him, watching Ichigo and Uryu's figure's disappear. He had a growing feeling that something big was bound to happen. He pulled back his lip in a snarl, he would let nothing happen to anyone.

Luffy felt similar, but instead of feeling a build up of tension, he felt a need to protect his crew and new friends. This man Con, seemed to be a nut job. Luffy held a glint in his eye that promised blood.

They tore through the lower levels, knocking over furniture and slamming open doors until finally ending up in the middle of the lobby.

"Alright, where is everyone?" Luffy said, looking around.

"We've looked through the entire level and there's no sign of guests or Con." Naruto said, stopping and bearing a puzzled expression.

Luffy shrugged.

The blonde sighed, this was going to be tougher than he thought.

Naruto sat down in a meditative like state.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked, slightly confused by his behavior.

"Shut up and just keep watch ok? I want to try something." Naruto ordered.

"Whatever." Luffy said.

Luffy stood there in the awkward silence for a few seconds before giving into his curiosity and leaning over Naruto's shoulder.

"What are you doing? Ninja stuff? Is it fun? Why are your eyes closed? We should really get back to looking... Why are your eyes orange?"

"Sage mode." Naruto said in a quiet voice, opening his now orange out lined eyes.

He scanned the dark room. He felt someone there, though he couldn't put a name to its face. It was like reaching down and touching something on the ground, but its too dark to see what.

Luffy watched Naruto with a where-did-your-brain-go look as the said ninja jumped to a corner.

**Ok, this is the saddest chapter in the history of chapters, but I am currently in a dark tunnel and there is no chance of getting out soon. So this is basically to say, I'M ALIVE AND WORKING, I know some stories that haven't updated in a few months and I have my doubts about them and I know I appreciate it when they add a bit of story and a 'I'm not abandoning'.**

**Also, I will respond to all reviews on an actual chapter, to respond in this dishonorable monstrosity would be disrespectful.**

**I will definitely make up for this teaser and have a way longer chapter sometime in the future!**

_**-DaggerPrince**_


	22. Chapter 21

Ichigo ran, deep in thought.

He scanned his surroundings, of course, and found nothing.

"Where could everyone be?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo didn't respond.

His mind was in overload, trying to think of a solution, or see a possible outcome, but the truth of the matter was, no one could be sure.

There were too many blanks, impossible to fill now.

"Screw it." He growled.

Raising his blade, he made a downward slash and a burst of power shot out, taking out the wall in front of him and making the whole building shake.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded of a figure he pinned to the wall.

The shadow-like man smiled. His hair was the most notable thing about him, it was greasy and hung around his head in clads. His skin is tan and he wears skater- boy clothes and shades.

"Easy kid, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt here. Why don't we all just take a breath and talk things out." He suggested, in a mock- sincere way.

"I don't have time for this dammit!" Naruto roared and shoved his into the wall hard and pulled his hand back for a punch.

A huge crash was heard and the whole building shook.

Naruto paused, but kept his eyes glued to the punk.

Luffy looked up in a curious yet alarmed fashion.

"You good here?" Luffy asked.

He took the other guy's nosebleed as a yes and went to check it out.

"What did you do that for?" Uryu shouted when the dust cleared.

Ichigo couldn't really explain it, he just felt so frustrated he needed to break something.

"Lets go." The red head said, and turned without another glance.

Uryu sighed and followed.

Sauske jumped out of the way just in time.

That blast would have killed him, but his years of living on edge taught him to almost sense things before they happened.

_This is strange, _Sauske thought, _Where is every one? Could Con have something to do with this?_

Sauske shook his muddy head, why was it so hard to think?

_I should... Should... Keep my distance, they will eventually search here and... move on. If I know Naruto, he will bore of this quickly._

The Uchiah jumped to the forest and awaited their next move.

"I won't ask again, Who are you and where is everyone?"

"Now that's a shame. I was hoping to settle this without violence."

Naruto's eyes held wariness, he had met people like this before, something in his gut told him to let go of the guy.

Without another pause, the man burst into a Colom of light, engulfing everything in white.

"Ichigo! Four-eyes!" Luffy called. He had ran up and looked for the swordsman.

"Ichi- Oh, there you are, what happened?" Luffy asked as he came upon the two.

"Nothing." Ichigo.

"Did you just call me four, never mind." Uryu said. He would save this pride wound's redemption for a later time.

"What was that blast?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo replied.

"Ok." Luffy took it. "Naruto found a weird guy. he's trying to get information out of him right now."

"Alright, I'll go assist." Uryu said, "And judging by the looks of up here, there is no one in this building. You two should check around." Uryu said.

The other two, one too angry to think and the other having no better idea, went along with his plan.

**And viola! An actual chapter. Don't worry... my next chap will be longer...**

_**-DaggerPrince**_

_rand0m-DEATH- I can't explain how much that comment helped me. I really appreciate you, and all my readers for hanging in there and waiting for my scattered and hectic schedule to work with me. I really enjoy checking my story and seeing that someone took the time to say something, thank you!_

_DragonClanMaster- I have always seen all three of them as stubborn bulls. If something gets in their way they literally take him, kick his ass, and shove him to the side. Thanks for reviewing and staying interested!_


End file.
